


My Wilting Flower

by nauticalneptune



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Shizuma to Kaori</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wilting Flower

I’ve seen you at your best  
In your bright and shining youth  
You were my little flower

You brought out the best in me  
You made me whole  
You made me who I was

I’ve seen you at your worst  
I watched you as you fell  
My poor little flower

I stayed with you always  
Though I was breaking inside  
As my flower was wilting

I am now at my worst  
Can you see me from Heaven?  
This is who I am now

I plant the seeds for your return  
But you never bloom

Maybe burying myself in the Earth  
Would be best so I can join you


End file.
